


Tretya Yuga

by Alex_Gold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Gold/pseuds/Alex_Gold
Summary: This is my first post on here so it's probably gonna be pretty bad. If there's too much negative reaction then I'll delete it. I'm not really sure if I can delete posts on here. This is an original story, not based on any fandom so I don't know if it's allowed on here





	1. Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so it's probably gonna be pretty bad. If there's too much negative reaction then I'll delete it. I'm not really sure if I can delete posts on here. This is an original story, not based on any fandom so I don't know if it's allowed on here

“So, how do you guys think about this business proposition,” I asked my colleagues. “I am prepared to face any criticism you throw my way, so please be honest with me”. I looked around the table expectantly. No one seemed to be interested in talking for some reason. They were all busy avoiding eye contact with me. Sarah was staring at the grey wall opposite to her, though what she saw there only she knew. Jacob was putting one leg on top of the other than changing it, never sitting still for even just one moment. Gary had turned his head and looked out of the window. No sound reached them as they were shut behind soundproof doors. The silence stretched on; it was like someone had sewn all their mouths shut. Finally, the silence became too unbearable to me that I had to break it. “Jacob, you’re an intelligent fellow. What do you think about my business proposition?” Jacob rolled his eyes at me and pretended to spit on the floor. I was very annoyed at him, but Jacob was always the one who was riling up my nerves. Deep Breaths. Calm down. I became calm almost instantly.  
“I’d rather have a dick shoved up my ass than go along with your ‘business proposition’ “. I could hear the quotation marks around the words ‘business proposition’. I sighed my head in exasperation. He doodled on the table with a finger as if he just didn’t say anything inappropriate. Oh well, that was just Jacob being Jacob.  
I turned to Sara. “Come on Sara, you must agree with my proposition, you’re a lesbian!”. I laughed at my own joke and mentally patted myself on the back. It was very important to keep a positive atmosphere while at work and keep the spirits of your workers up. Nobody else laughed at my joke though. Gary even frowned at me and shook his head as if to say that the joke was in bad taste. Nobody may have laughed, but my ego had taken plenty of hits before and had survived so I wasn’t too worried.  
Sara finally spoke up, “I don’t think it’s a good plan sir,” she said stiffly. It always seemed like she didn’t belong here, I had noticed. It didn’t help that she was the only woman in the room. I could really sympathize with her. I knew that if I was the only man in a meeting full of ladies then I would feel a bit uncomfortable as well.  
I looked at Matt, “Matt, I know you’re new here and are a bit nervous talking with me, but please be frank, you like my idea, don’t you?” I really wanted at least one person who supported my idea. This was getting a bit embarrassing. I could see that Matt had broken into a sweat. Could it be that it was too hot in the room? It certainly didn’t feel like it to me. “I have to contradict you there, sir. I do not think that the idea is a good one” Matt took a handkerchief from out of his pocket and wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead.  
He finally looked at Gary. I didn’t say anything to him as he already knew the question that I was about to ask. “Have you gone crazy? Do we need to check you into a hospital?” Gary sounded concerned.  
“On the contrary, I’ve never felt better in my life. Why do you ask?”  
“It’s just that only a crazy person would think about making a business proposition with the aliens. Do you realize that they are all mostly 7 feet tall and carry superior weapons to that of the Government that could annihilate us in seconds?”  
“I’ve seen the video demonstrating their weapons the same as you have Gary. But they have promised not to attack us. I don’t see any problem with us trading with them”  
“How naïve can you be, Sir?” Jacob jumped in, “They will attack us, sooner or later. Don’t you doubt it. I suggest we all start a religion worshipping them and maybe they’ll let us live. Okay, maybe I’m half-joking, but you guys do see my point, don’t you?” Jacob got up from his chair and bowed down to us with his eyes closed and his palms folded against each other. “I pray to you, Tretyas, grant us light in these dark times” . I did not think that was funny in the slightest. Sarah managed to crack a smile though which was rare for her but when Jacob looked at her and smiled back Sarah’s face turned into a frown.  
I just shook my head and smiled, ‘I’m pretty sure the Christian extremists would be pretty angry that you converted to whatever bogus religion you are planning on creating. But you’ve led me to have a great idea. Anyone else knows what I must do other than trade with the aliens?”  
Sarah spoke up, “I just want to leave this place and go someplace far away from where they can’t catch me” Her eyes were far away, looking at the ceiling without seeing it.  
“I’m afraid that’s rather impossible. I’m not willing to leave behind all the workers that work under me. I will not be thought of as a bad boss! Any other ideas? Matt, I believe it’s your turn to speak your mind again “  
Matt had tears falling from his eyes, “I feel like the best course of action is suicide before they come and take us away and torture us” Everyone stared at Matt after he said this, wide-eyed. Gary nervously took a sip from his drink with shaky hands. Matt, finding out that he had suddenly become the center of attention, looked to the floor, embarrassed.  
I was concerned for him, “Are you alright Matt? Maybe you need to go to a hospital, not me” He never did seem like the suicidal type to me. I had to comfort him in private and tell him there was nothing to worry about in private soon. He’d probably feel more embarrassed if I start comforting him in front of everybody. “Of course, suicide is never the answer to anything. I’m afraid I’ll have to reject your idea”  
Gary cleared his throat and weighed in, “I’m pretty convinced that we should join the army and try to defeat them. I have seen many people signing up to save this country from these aliens. We should do our part in it as well. If there is anything that will make these aliens leave our planet, it’s the unification of all the people to fight together to achieve a significant goal”  
I couldn’t help but smile at thinking about old and frail Gary trying to carry a gun. “You were never much of a fighter Gary. I don’t think you’ve ever even held a gun before. And we are all businessmen here, not soldiers. We certainly do not know how to fight for our country.”  
None of our ideas seemed to be any good. “Let’s take a lunch break for now. I’m not feeling very hungry, but I think I’ll just buy a Cinnamon Roll. Let’s meet up in an hour and brainstorm some ideas. You are all dismissed for now.” I got up and walked out of the room, whistling. I couldn’t wait to eat a Cinnamon Roll. I was looking forward to eating one all morning.


	2. Jeremy

“Die! Die! Die!”, Jeremy shouted as he darted around shooting lasers. He was in the middle of a dense forest, fighting an animal. What did the humans call this animal again?  
“This animal is called a Lion. The males can be distinguished from their manes while the females lack this characteristic. The lions are yellow in color but have brown hair in their manes. They have a strong sense of smell. A pack of lions is called a pride. A lion’s primary source of nutrition is..”

“That will be enough EVA” He commanded. The AI obeyed immediately and shut up. “ By Kaerama, I like you EVA, but you talk too much” He stopped and hid in a bush. “Well, these pride of lions will come any second now” The lions could smell him, he knew.

After what felt like hours, but was actually five minutes, the lions came near to where he was hiding. By his visor he could see where they all were. They where all little black dots on his screen. They were spread out in a semi-circle, surrounding him. “These animals have a certain measure of intelligence it seems” he muttered to himself. He wondered if he should have done this with a few other people but quickly dispelled that thought from his mind. “I can do this by myself” he thought to himself confidently.

He positioned his laser so that it was pointed at the leftmost dot, which was presumably a lion. “Now if I can just change the angle by about 30 degrees upwards after hitting that target, the laser should bounce off from my target onto the one next to it, then after hitting that target it should go at an angle of about 60 degrees to hit the other target and then….” He thought intently as to how he was going to shoot the targets and he was soon ready. He quickly put in all the settings into the laser as he thought about them. Finally, the lions appeared near enough, that he didn’t need the dots to see them. “Ok, I’m ready”. He took a deep breath, made his hand steady, took aim and fired. He could see how his laser moved by tracking its motion on his visor. The laser zapped onwards till it hit the first target, then it bend according to the settings he had preprogrammed and hit the next target, and the next and the next. As it got to the final target however, he noticed that he had missed it by a hair. “Shit!” He took aim with his laser again, but he noticed that its ammo had run out. He cursed again and threw the laser gun down and took out a pistol. The lion was very close now, it was baring its fangs at him. It moved silently towards him, then it leaped! Jeremy took aim with his pistol, he moved it with the direction the lion was jumping. All his focus was on the lion. He could instinctively feel the moment when he would pull the trigger. Any second now. Any second. And—

“How are you doing today?” Jeremy was unceremoniously lifted from the chair he was sitting and spun around so much his helmet fell off. He was in his little cabin again staring at Randarthigarty. “Put me down, Randarthigarty. Right now” Randarthigarty just grinned at him “It’s just Randy here on Earth Jerekamaiashy. Or should I say Jeremy. The humans don’t seem to like long names here. Some of my friends who’ve landed in a place called Idally tell me that the humans there don’t mind long names, but not over here.” He put Jeremy down and patted his head. “Oh look, a New Reality helmet. Always wanted one of these. Let me see which game you’re playing. He put the helmet on before Jeremy could stop him. “Ahh, a jungle game eh? The emperor specifically ordered everyone that they should focus on playing more human befriending games. I don’t think there’s a single human in this game. Haven’t you heard?”

“Yes, I have. Give me that” He had to jump a bit to get the helmet off as Randy was a whole foot taller than him. He put the helmet back in the drawer where it belonged. “Don’t play with my helmet too much or your third eye will open, and you don’t want that”

Randy, like the rest of the Tretyans had a third eye right above his two eyes. His third eye, like everyone else’s was always closed. Baby Tretyans have their third eye open for a while before it closes and never opens again. No one seemed to know why the third eye shut off. Telling someone that doing a thing seemed to be as impossible as opening their third eye was a common expression.

Jeremy stared at his hand for a while. It was so red, he marveled at the color. Why was his mind so blank? What had he been thinking about? 

Randy looked at him concerned, “Hey, snap out of it. Your eyes went blank for a second there”

Jeremy shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t know what happened. So, what are you doing here, so far from your cabin?”

Randy gave him one of his famous Randy grins, “You know why. It’s about Letro. I want him now”

“You sure? We’ve only been stationed here for a week till now. Earth might not even be suitable to us. You sure you want to bring Letro out of cryo so quickly?

Randy looked at him quizzically, as if the answer was obvious. “I can’t just leave him alone in cryo like that. He needs me. He’s my pet” Jeremy knew that when Randy got like this, he wouldn’t back down at all.

Jeremy sighed. He moved his chair to the bottom left corner of the ship and pressed a button that was cleverly hidden and looked like a tile. A hidden drawer opened outwards and a tiny chamber could be seen inside of it. Jeremy sighed and said, “I’ve told you this a hundred times, but I feel like it’s appropriate to tell you one more time – My dad doesn’t know about any of this. He’d…”

“…vaporize you if he ever finds out. “, Randy finished for him, “I know. If Letro is ever found out, I’ll take all the blame. I wouldn’t say that you’re involved in this at all” Jeremy just shook his head, and asked “Remind me again why I did this for you?”. “Because I’m your friend” Randy said simply.

Jeremy didn’t know what to reply to that so he just focused on the cryo. He asked EVA for how to operate the cryo. EVA very happily provided detail steps to open the cryo and soon the it was opened.  
Inside was a little squirrel-like creature, with four small stubs for legs and a small round oval face. It was grayish-green in color and looked to have soft fur. Jeremy knew that it, like all other morencos, had big yellow eyes, but currently they were closed.

“Letro!” Randy exclaimed, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Come, give me a kiss” and he took Letro quickly and kissed him on the nose before Jeremy could stop him. “Hey, wait. Stop. Be gentle.” Jeremy ordered. “People can get dizzy after coming out of cryo, imagine how it’d be with animals.”  
Randy teared up a bit at this, but he managed to control them. “I’m sorry Letro, I didn't mean to cause you any harm at all.” He kissed Letro’s nose again, this time slowly. Then he dipped Letro gently into a pocket of his. “There, there. He’s safe for now. I’m going to take him carefully back into my cabin. Thanks a lot, Jeremy”

“You should really thank Turbo as well. He’s the one who made the hidden drawer to keep the cryo in. I wouldn’t have known how to do that at all, even with EVA helping me.”

“Yes, I’ll go to his cabin soon and thank him as well. Bye, I have to take Letro back to his home now”

“Bye. Take care” When Randy left Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that someone would’ve burst in on them and arrest them both because of Letro. But it looked like he had been acting paranoid. “I won’t get into any situations that could land me into trouble.” He thought, “I’ve had enough of that to last me a long time”


End file.
